The voice of an angel
by hermy81290
Summary: A tale of love,hurt and plenty of songs. Ginny goes to fetch Harry from the Dursleys, to take him to the Burrow. During his Birthday celebrations, Harry and the gang end up doing karaoke. Harry has the voice of an angel but Ginny isn't what he is looking


Voice of an angel

**Well this is my first real fan fiction so be nice-even if it sucks! Anyway I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I'd be on a beach somewhere and not at my computer trying to get people to read my stories. Anyway Check it out and review because I'm open to any opinions. He He !**

* * *

Chapter1- Back to the Burrow

The sun was beginning to rise over number 4 Privet Drive, signalling the start of yet another hot, summer day in Surrey. Unfortunately, Harry Potter had been in no state to enjoy the days that had passed. Harry had been in his cluttered bedroom for the first part of the holidays, even the Dursley's were getting worried, as Harry hadn't argued with them once all summer.

Harry, was sat as usual, on his bed looking out at the street below. Mr Riley was putting out the cats and Mrs Polkiss, Dudley Dursley's, best friends' mum, was clearing out the garden. Harry turned to Hedwig's empty cage; she had flown off six days ago, to where Harry could only guess. But to be Honest he wasn't too worried, Hedwig had been gone before and there was much more to contend with than the affairs of his snowy owl.

Harry Potter had left his 6th year at Hogwarts with a lot of memories; he also had to contend with the fact that the Weasleys were expecting him at the Burrow tomorrow morning. He had been dreading this visit since last week, because everyone would want to talk about Sirius, his deceased Godfather. Harry loved having support but Harry still held himself partly responsible for what had happened during 5th year in the dept of Mysteries, he missed Sirius greatly and had even thought of killing himself so he could join the rest of his family. But the fact of the matter was, the wizarding world needed Harry, everyone knew about the prophecy, and it didn't take a genius to work out that Harry was the only person who could vanquish Lord Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were an item now, eventually Harry thought, he knew they had both liked each other for ages, but Ron was too embarrassed and Hermione was being stubborn. The fact of the matter was, the whole of their year had been placing bets on when they would get together, and the prize money now stood at 32galleons, 3sickels and 12knuts.

Harry thought it was extremely stupid, but it hadn't stopped him placing a bet of 7 galleons on last month. He hadn't won, of course but it was fun all the same, the thing Harry hated about them being together though was the fact that they turned up in weird places. Harry remembered one time when he found them in Filch's office, which Harry thought was pretty dangerous, and he still couldn't remember how he, ended up down there. One minute he was in his dormitory, putting away his books, the next minute he was heading towards the dungeons. The only thing Harry remembered was that a boy was in trouble and he had to find him quick, because his life depended on it. He had followed this voice and it led him to Filch's office.

Harry watched as his Aunt Petunia, pushed a bowl of porridge through the cat flap on hiss door and he checked that she had walked the length of the hall, before Harry got the porridge and put it all in Hedwig's food bowl incase she came back. This routine had happened every mealtime so far, and Harry had ended up throwing the rotten meals away in the end. Harry sat and pondered with his thoughts.

Meanwhile at the Burrow, Hermione had set up a muggle radio, and was showing an excited Mr Weasley how it worked.

"So you turn this button, to make the sound louder…" Hemione explained.

At that precise moment Albus Dumbledore apparated into the kitchen with a pop, Hermione stopped her demonstration and the entire Weasley family plus Hermione sat at the table. Dumbledore took a seat next to Arthur Weasley and began "Now Molly, I know you are expecting Harry's arrival here tomorrow." Molly nodded as the aged man continued, "But I am afraid he may require a little persuasion. Harry seems to be in quite a state, but I am afraid he would not take my advice, as we are not on very good terms. I believe the only way to get Harry here, would be for someone to go and fetch him from his home in Surrey."

Everyone listened to what was being said, until Ginny Weasley blurted out

" Well, it will have to be someone who Harry doesn't argue with, or is angry at!"

Dumbledores' blue eyes flashed, " Excellent idea Miss Weasley, which is why, if your parents do not object, I feel it best if you went to fetch Mr Potter"

Molly hesitated at the thought of sending her only daughter out into the muggle world but unfortunately Ginny was already ready to go before anyone had a chance to stop her.

"Well splendid, Miss Weasley. Here is a portkey, I trust you understand what you must do, get him to touch it while it glows red. I'd say you have about an hour to get Mr potter here today. So good luck!" Dumbledore said jovially.

Ginny put her finger on the portkey, and vanished suddenly in a swirl of air. The next thing she knew she was lying in a dark alleyway, she quickly got up muttering profanities and ran out of the alley and straight into a little girl who was crying. Ginny turned round and asked " Hi, I'm Ginny, what's the matter?"

The girl looked terrified, she had cuts and bruises and had a nosebleed. Ginny took in her profile, she was about the same height as her, she had mousy brown hair and sky blue eyes, she was wearing a beige skirt and a little cream blouse, which looked, ruined by dirt and blood. "Hello, My name is Riley, Riley Abbot." the girl muttered. She looked terrified and had her hand clutched around something, Ginny soon realised she had a wand, which meant she must be a witch.

"So you must be Hannah's sister then?" Ginny asked curiously, she had just remembered the last name. Riley nodded " I'll be in sixth year this year at Hogwarts, Hang on, You're Ginny Weasley aren't you?"

Ginny thought she had taken a long time so she cut to the chase," Yes I am, I wondered why you were crying, maybe I can help." Ginny handed Riley a tissue, which she took " Thanks, I'm visiting my aunt who lives at number two Privet Drive, I was just walking home, when a group of boy's who live round here grabbed me. They only stopped when one of them saw my wand, the leader of this gang is called Dudley, and he has blonde hair and is really fat. They are trying to beat me up, to stop me telling Dudley's secret to everyone, the fact is Dudley's cousin lives with him. I've seen the boy before because I climbed up the rose bush to get my ball out of his room once. He is treated rather badly, he is really scrawny and has these beautiful emerald eyes, I realised he was a wizard because he had some photo's on his bedside table of some people I'd seen at Hogwarts. Everyone who lives round here has been told, to avoid him because he is deranged, but he isn't, he was extremely kind when I met him. I think he said his name was Harry, but I can't remember now. Anyway I'm going to try and find him at Hogwarts; he's in my house, Gryffindor. Anyway it was nice to meet you." She stopped her rambling and started off down the street.

Ginny realised that Riley lived next door to Harry Potter, at number four, and that Harry was the boy she had been talking about. Ginny ran up to Riley and followed her

" So Riley, I can get that Harry boy to meet you, if you find me on the train, I'll be with him."

Riley turned to face Ginny, as Ginny realised she was at Privet Drive.

"Really, Ginny would you do that for me? I'll find you on the train, ok. Alright this is where I live."

Riley pointed to the house they were outside, and with that she was gone. Ginny turned and looked at Harry's childhood home, it looked dull and boring, every house looked exactly the same. She stared at Number four, there was a very expensive looking car in the driveway, several sprinklers were in the front garden, and a very posh looking garden full of roses and bluebells and tulips.

She then saw, where Riley must have gone to reach Harry's room, she sneaked there and climbed up to the window. Ginny found Harry lying on a small bed in a very plain and untidy room, scattered around were pictures and books and clothes. She tapped on the window, and Harry opened it in disbelief; " What are you doing here, Ginny?" Ginny embraced him, and they stared at each other for a moment. Ginny saw that he looked tired and his eyes were puffy and red, like he had been crying not long ago, they still had their gorgeous green colour though. "I've come to take you to the Burrow, we all miss you, and it's not the same without you around. Grab this", she pushed a glowing red sock in his hand and put her finger on it too.

Before Harry could question anything, they were gone and the next time he would see Privet Drive again would be next year, the end of his school years, when he would say goodbye and leave their house forever.

* * *

**Was that ok! It's all over the first chapter is done yay! Now I can get writing my sordid stories of god only knows what! Any good ideas for a short story I can write.**

**Harry Potter: Cant you just go away you amateur fic writer!**

**Hermy: No, just remember you are part of my imagination, I can always get rid of you!**

**Harry Potter: FINE! Now where did you want me, again?**

**Hermy: On the damn couch…**


End file.
